Video has become the main traffic of the Internet nowadays. However, the human interaction with video is still quite limited due to the complexity of video structure. FIG. 1 shows certain ways of processing video by existing technologies. As shown in FIG. 1, the video structure is divided into scenes, and then shots and then frames. The frame can be further divided into objects.
However, such video structure does not necessarily reflect other information of the video, such as the storyline structure of the title, which sometimes is more important than the video structure. Further, such video structure often lacks social aspects of the video and the viewer.
The disclosed methods and systems are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.